


Это мой долг и мое бремя

by Vemoro



Series: Это мой долг и мое бремя [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Europe, M/M, Sex In A Plane, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Станнис Баратеон направляется на важную деловую встречу в сопровождении верного помощника Давоса Сиворта. Станнис нервничает, но верный Давос всегда готов ободрить его и поддержать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это мой долг и мое бремя

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете [MaShShka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka)

– Приветствую вас на борту наших авиалиний! Пожалуйста, проходите сюда, – белозубая стюардесса в синей униформе с логотипом Luftgansa, и ярко-желтым платком, повязанным вокруг изящной длинной шеи, чуть склонилась в приветственном поклоне. Она сопроводила в просторный отсек бизнес-класса двух мужчин в строгих деловых костюмах, с кожаными кейсами в руках. В салоне стоял отчетливый запах холодного кондиционированного воздуха, чистого коврового покрытия и еле уловимого дорогого парфюма. Снаружи доносился ровный гул прогревающихся двигателей. Самолет готовился к взлету. 

Кроме двух вошедших мужчин, в бизнес-классе больше не было пассажиров.

Станнис Баратеон повесил свой пиджак на специальный держатель, уселся в кресло у окна и открыл свой кейс. Он выложил на стол ноутбук, побарабанил по его крышке пальцами.

Давос Сиворт закинул свой портфель в отделение для ручной клади и расположился рядом с шефом.

Станнис Баратеон был немцем и мог похвастаться древней и знатной родословной – его предки принадлежали к одному из баронских родов и когда-то носили перед фамилией приставку "фон". Однако если бы кто-то взялся за труд разобраться в хитросплетении ветвей генеалогического древа рода Баратеонов, то обнаружил бы, что они – лишь побочная ветвь какого-то русского княжеского дома, которая обосновалась в герцогстве Штормланде. В результате многочисленных браков его предков с датскими, шведскими и даже французскими знатными семействами собственно немецкой крови в Станнисе почти не было. Даже свое имя он получил в честь одного из шведских прапрадедов. 

Станнис был президентом транснационального концерна "Westeron", объединяющего многочисленные газо- и нефтедобывающие компании семи европейских стран. На этом посту он сменил основателя энергетической империи – греческого миллиардера Таргариеналоса, который на склоне лет решил удалиться на покой, вручив бразды правления Баратеону.

Давос Сиворт занимал должность вице-президента, и фактически был правой рукой Станниса. Все считали его выскочкой: этот голландец несколько лет назад владел всего лишь небольшой стивидорной компанией* в порту Роттердама. Получив несколько заказов от "Westeron", Сиворт выполнил их настолько быстро и выгодно, что привлек внимание финансового департамента концерна. Давос хитрил с документами, что позволяло значительно снижать пошлины и прочие издержки. Он прикрывал свои махинации столь ловко и умело, что хэдхантеры** переманили удачливого стивидора на работу в "Westeron". Сиворт сделал там стремительную карьеру, возвысившись до поста вице-президента и завоевав доверие Станниса.

Станнис Баратеон настолько безоговорочно полагался на предприимчивого голландца, что это вызывало зависть и даже ненависть у многих управленцев компании.

Сейчас Станнис и Давос направлялись в город Берген на сложное и весьма неприятное собрание топ-менеджеров в норвежском филиале "Westeron" – Free Folk ASA. Филиал занимался добычей и переработкой нефти на морском шельфе у берегов Норвегии.

Судя по тщательным анализам отчетов, предоставленных за последние восемь месяцев, руководство Free Folk ASA существенно занижало количество добытых баррелей шельфовой нефти. Излишки, словно по волшебству, испарялись в неизвестном направлении. К тому же нефтяные платформы Folk ASA на удивление часто подвергались различным авариям и поломкам, при этом ремонт повреждений обходился концерну вчетверо дороже, чем починка аналогичных агрегатов на других объектах, не связанных с норвежским филиалом. 

Станнис думал о том, как сместить с поста Рея Мансера, возглавляющего подразделение, без выплаты колоссального золотого парашюта, предусмотренного контрактом. Это было довольно сложной задачей, поскольку для подобного отстранения требовались очень веские основания. В ноутбуке содержался подготовленный четырьмя департаментами головного офиса детальный отчет обо всех нарушениях, допущенных руководством Free Folk ASA, но доказать, что все они производились по прямому указанию Мансера, было проблематично. Битва предстояла жаркая.

Станнис был выжат как лимон. Он очень устал, у него болела голова, а глаза жгло так сильно, словно в них кто-то швырнул пригоршню песка. 

Он тянул на себе неподъемный воз всех проблем гигантского концерна, работал не покладая рук по 18 часов в сутки, отказывая себе в отдыхе и сне. Все называли его безумным трудоголиком, но он не мог действовать иначе. Это был его долг, и это было его бремя. Он должен был вести созданную Таргариеналосом компанию к дальнейшему расширению и процветанию, но с каждым годом это становилось все труднее. Энергетическая империя трещала по швам, и не только в связи с экономическим кризисом, накрывшим весь мир. 

Станнис облокотился на стол и прикрыл глаза, сжав переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Гул двигателей нарастал, самолет начал движение.

Давос с жалостью посмотрел на измученное суровое лицо шефа. За последние недели из-за истории с норвежским филиалом тот еще больше осунулся, его щеки ввалились, а продольные морщины у рта стали глубже и резче.

Он положил на колено Станниса левую руку, на четырех пальцах которой отсутствовали крайние верхние фаланги – несчастный случай, произошедший в порту еще в те времена, когда Давос был стивидором. Чудо, что он тогда вообще не лишился половины руки.

– Вы совершенно вымотались, mijn hart,*** – мягко сказал Давос. – Уберите ноутбук. Никакой работы. Лучше попробуйте подремать в полете. Пусть хотя бы час сна немного освежит вас.

– Мне надо освежить данные и отточить аргументы, – не отрывая руку от переносицы, ответил Станнис. – На собрании будет почти вся верхушка, Мансер созвал свое воронье для обороны.

– Мне кажется, он собирается подставить своего норвежца-заместителя, Тормунда, – промолвил Давос. – И будет доказывать, что его собственные руки чисты, как горный снег. Еще я бы на вашем месте не доверял Болтону и Ланнисконе – мне кажется, они в сговоре, хотя на всех собраниях делают вид, что готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки по каждому пункту повестки дня.

– Я вообще не могу доверять никому, – вздохнул Станнис. – Лишь ты, мой верный Давос, всегда говоришь мне правду, какой бы горькой она ни была. Ты все прекрасно понимаешь – я жизнью готов пожертвовать, чтобы "Westeron" процветал. А этим коршунам не терпится разорвать концерн на части, и самим править его осколками. 

Станнис откинулся на спинку кресла. Прозвенела мягкая трель, и на табло загорелась надпись "Fasten your seat belt, please". Стюардесса, белозубо скалясь, попросила убрать со столика ноутбук. Самолет начал взлетать.

– Давос… – заговорил Станнис. – Я все время задаю себе один и тот же вопрос. Я работаю вдесятеро тяжелее, чем последний чернорабочий на нефтяной вышке, но меня все ненавидят. И только из-за того, что я заставляю людей выполнять свою работу так, как положено. Чтобы они трудились, а не изображали кипучую деятельность. Чтобы они вели себя честно. Чтобы они ставили интересы концерна выше своих мелких личных желаний и обид. Неужели я требую невозможного? Почему я в состоянии выполнять всё это без жалоб и стенаний, а остальные – нет?

Станнис прерывисто вздохнул. Было видно, что у него накипело, и если он не выпустит пар, то просто взорвется. 

– Я увольняю проворовавшийся департамент – меня обвиняют в жестокости. Я сокращаю топ-менеджерам бонусы – меня называют скупердяем, который только и стремится набить свой собственный карман. Я снимаю компенсации работникам, чтобы сохранить их же рабочие места – они начинают выходить на забастовки. Я сберег 200 чертовых рабочих мест… а они разбили стекла в головном офисе, потому что им убрали командировочные и бесплатные подарки детям на Рождество. Стоит мне уволить хоть кого-нибудь за нарушение дисциплины, тут же поднимается вой, что я тиран и самодур, и немедленно начинается очередной судебный процесс. Я не могу понять одного… Если я выполняю свой долг, то почему они не могут выполнять свой собственный? Неужели я так многого от них прошу?

– Вы справедливы, mijn hart, но очень суровы и требовательны. Люди уважают вас, но при этом боятся.

– Да уж, – скривился Станнис. – Зато все обожают мистера-обаяние Мансера, который спит и видит, как вывести активы Folk ASA из концерна, и управлять отделившейся компанией самостоятельно.

Шторки раздвинулись, и улыбчивая стюардесса вкатила небольшую тележку.

– Не желаете ли бокал шампанского Моёt?

Станнис молча отмахнулся от предложения рукой, не открывая запавших глаз.

– Мне, пожалуйста, двойной скотч, – сказал Давос. – И, прошу вас, больше ничего не предлагайте. Напитков больше не надо. И кофе тоже.

Кивнув, стюардесса удалилась.

– Я всеми силами стараюсь сберечь и приумножить деньги концерна. Господи, да я даже от частного самолета отказался! – Станнис криво усмехнулся.

– Теперь остальные топ-менеджеры тоже вынуждены летать обычными рейсами, и не многим это по нраву, - деликатно заметил Давос, сделав глоток скотча, предложенного стюардессой.

– Такие нынче времена. Времена кризиса и суровой экономии. Дефолт близко, как любил повторять покойный мистер Старк.

Давос помолчал минуту.

– Я вряд ли смогу вам помочь на этом собрании. Вы же знаете, с публичными выступлениями у меня не очень хорошо получается.

– Ты отлично разбираешься в цифрах и в людях, Давос. К тому же ты единственный, на кого я могу сейчас положиться. Одно твое присутствие вселяет в меня уверенность.

– Mijn hart… – Давос вновь положил руку на колено Станниса, и тот немедленно накрыл ее своей. Они понимали друг друга без слов. 

Их связь началась около двух лет назад, и они держали это в строжайшей тайне. Их жены – Селиса и Мария – ни о чем не догадывались. Они были очень осторожны – находясь в Берлине, они никогда не уединялись, и не устраивали встреч в гостиницах или на съемных апартаментах. 

Во время совместных командировок они старались не давать повода гостиничному персоналу заподозрить их в чем-то предосудительном. Они никогда не оставались наедине в одном номере больше, чем на полчаса, и всегда тщательно ликвидировали все следы. 

Давоса раздражали эти торопливые тайные свидания, и он как-то заявил со свойственной ему прямотой, что в нынешние времена на подобные отношения смотрят довольно просто, и им нет нужды скрываться, словно они совершают какое-то преступление. 

Станнис тогда буквально взорвался. Он разразился желчной тирадой, что они не богема и не золотая молодежь, а солидные люди, разменявшие пятый десяток. Что они возглавляют крупнейший энергетический концерн в Европе. Что у них есть жены и дети. Что они всегда на виду у общественности и прессы, словно под микроскопом, и стоит только просочиться малейшему слуху об их связи, их обоих вышвырнут из концерна единогласным решением. СМИ будут смаковать грязные подробности неделями, и их семьи будут навсегда опозорены. Как и они сами.

С тех пор Давос больше никогда не заговаривал на эту тему. Они виделись каждый день, но прикасались друг к другу лишь в приветственном рукопожатии. Позволить себе что-то большее они могли лишь за пределами Берлина, и это было ужасно мучительно для них обоих.

– Давос… 

Укороченные пальцы левой руки нежно погладили колено. Ткань брюк была тонкой и очень приятной на ощупь. Давос осторожно скользнул выше, медленно приближаясь к паху Станниса. Тот сжал губы, но не отстранился. Давос продолжил, но уже здоровой рукой. Он сомкнул пальцы на ширинке своего шефа, поглаживая мягкими круговыми движениями набухающий под ладонью бугор. Станнис сглотнул.

– Мой верный Давос… ну что ты вытворяешь? В любую минуту сюда может войти стюардесса или кто-то еще.

– Mijn hart, вы так напряжены. Мне больно видеть вас таким. К тому же… – Давос помедлил. – Мы не были близки уже почти три месяца.

– Ты собираешься "сблизиться" прямо здесь? – усмехнулся Станнис. Он наконец открыл свои глаза, и посмотрел в лицо Давосу, который продолжал нежно массировать его пах. – Если ты не прекратишь это, мне придется застирывать в туалете брюки и нижнее белье.

Он взял искалеченную руку Давоса, поднес к губам и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь. Потом нежно провел кончиком языка по всем четырем обрубкам пальцев. Давос прерывисто задышал. Он подумал, что, если шеф не остановится, то им обоим придется застирывать свои штаны в туалете.

Давос протянул правую руку и нежно провел по гладко выбритой впалой щеке. Потом погладил шею чуть ниже уха, и скользнул за воротник рубашки. Он ласкал основание шеи, заходя в ямку между ключицами, двигая кончиками пальцев, словно маятником – вперед и обратно, и снова вперед, и снова назад. Станнис напрягся.

– Давос…

– Mijn hart, я полагаю, что нам надо прогуляться в туалетную комнату.

Станнис поколебался секунду, потом решительно отстегнул ремень, и молча поднялся.

В кабинке было тесно. Зато царила идеальная чистота, и приятно пахло лавандой. Над раковиной располагался дозатор мыла и тюбик с кремом для рук. 

Давос привлек к себе Станниса, и поцеловал в губы. Как нестерпимо долго он ожидал этого момента… 

Несмотря на то, что шеф всегда сдерживал проявление чувств и подавлял все эмоции (на первый взгляд он мог даже показаться холодным любовником), Давос знал, какой огонь снедает сейчас Станниса изнутри, и каких трудов ему стоит обуздывать свой темперамент. 

Станнис изнывал от желания, но ни на мгновение не терял над собой контроль. Он распустил петлю галстука Давоса, и расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке. Потом принялся гладить его спину, плечи, шею, нежно проводя рукой вниз по позвоночнику. Давос ощущал, как дрожат сильные пальцы, ласкающие его.

Прижавшись к Давосу всем телом, Станнис целовал его шею, и тот, закрыв глаза, откинул голову. Давос нащупал руками ремень брюк Станниса, и начал его расстегивать. Его руки тоже чуть подрагивали от волнения и острого желания.

Приспустив брюки Станниса вместе с бельем, он опустился на колени, нежно целуя напряженный живот. Давос спускался все ниже, к черной поросли волос, покрывающих пах. Он вцепился руками в ягодицы Станниса, мягко сжимая и поглаживая их.

Станнис, прижавшись к раковине, застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его член набух и поднялся, и теперь касался бородатой щеки Давоса. 

Тот повернулся и захватил ртом напряженную головку. По телу Станниса прошла судорога. Его пальцы перебирали редкие волосы Давоса, нежно поглаживая затылок и шею. 

Потом он вцепился в плечи Давоса. Он раскачивался в такт движениям ласкающего его рта, и заглушал хрипы в своем горле.

– Давос… Давос... – вдруг лихорадочно зашептал он, и Давос немедленно застыл в ожидании. Он знал, что изголодавшийся Станнис слишком быстро подошел к краю, и сейчас может наступить непроизвольная разрядка.

Пальцы, впившиеся в плечи Давоса, казалось, превратились в чугунные крючья. Давос физически ощущал, как шеф пытается сдержать свой оргазм. Это давалось Станнису нелегко, но он справился: коротко выдохнув, расслабил тело и разжал пальцы.

– Что ты со мной делаешь, мой верный Давос, – прошептал он на выдохе.

– То, что нравится нам обоим, mijn hart, – тихо, в тон ему ответил Давос, и поднялся.

Несмотря на то, что туалет бизнес-класса был относительно просторным, находясь вдвоем в кабинке они еле могли повернуться, не соприкасаясь телами, но это возбуждало еще больше. Станнис встал лицом к зеркалу над раковиной, а Давос взял крем с полочки, и тщательно смазал ладонь. Выдавив немного крема на указательный палец, он принялся гладить Станниса между ягодиц, осторожно вводя палец со смазкой внутрь отверстия. Тот замер, вцепившись руками в края металлического умывальника. 

Внутрь медленно проскользнул средний палец, а потом и безымянный, и Станнис начал подаваться назад. Давос просунул снизу левую руку и бережно погладил мошонку.

Неловко расстегнув обрубками пальцев собственный ремень, Давос вильнул бедрами, и брюки свалились вниз. Он сдернул трусы и, помогая себе зубами, выдавил крем на левую ладонь.

Член стоял, как железный. Густо смазав его кремом, Давос осторожно вытащил из Станниса пальцы, и медленно вошел, стараясь действовать аккуратно и бережно. 

Тот дернулся, сглотнув, и протяжно выдохнул:

\- Да, да… давай же, Давос, двигайся… я не могу больше!

Давос тоже больше не мог сдерживаться. Он сделал несколько фрикций и понял, что разрядка близка. К сожалению, он не обладал таким мощным самоконтролем, как его шеф.

Он обхватил член Станниса правой ладонью, и, прижавшись к нему всем телом, начал двигаться в ритме с собственной рукой. Толчок-рывок, толчок-рывок… глубже, протяжнее, быстрее… В зеркале было видно лицо Станниса с закрытыми глазами и сжатыми в узкую линию губами. Давос прекрасно знал эту гримасу – Станнис сейчас пребывал почти на пике наслаждения. 

Глядя на отражение своего возлюбленного, Давос возбудился еще больше, сделал пару движений и гортанно застонал, вздрогнув от мощного оргазма. С последним толчком он сильно сжал член Станниса, и тот тоже кончил, дернувшись в сладкой судороге. 

Потом они стояли молча, тяжело дыша – мокрые от пота, с покрасневшими лицами. Станнис продолжал упираться руками в края металлической раковины, не открывая глаз. Давос обнимал его сзади, плотно прижавшись к спине, уткнув лицо ему в шею.

Прошла минута.

Станнис с трудом открыл глаза, вздохнул, и обвел взглядом кабинку. 

– Ну и бардак, – сурово сказал он, глядя на себя и на брызги спермы под раковиной.

– Я все здесь приберу.

Станнис открыл кран и вытянул ворох бумажных салфеток из диспенсера. Прижавшись спиной к стенке туалета, Давос терпеливо ждал, пока шеф приведет себя в порядок. 

Наконец, когда рубашка была заправлена в брюки и застегнута на все пуговицы, а затянутый классическим узлом галстук расположился на линии "подбородок-пупок", Станнис повернулся и взял лицо Давоса обеими ладонями. Он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд был полон такой пронзительной тоски и жажды, что сердце Давоса сжалось от боли.

Станнис нежно прикоснулся к его губам, и быстро вышел из кабинки, плотно прикрыв дверь.

Через несколько минут в салоне появился опрятный и тщательно причесанный Давос.

Никто не заметил, что туалет был занят больше пятнадцати минут, и что из него с небольшим промежутком времени поочередно вышли двое мужчин.

Станнис откинулся в своем кресле, сцепив руки на затылке. С мечтательным выражением лица он любовался на проплывающие внизу облака.

И он улыбался.

Давос тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Это был тот самый редкий момент, когда он видел Станниса счастливым.  
Казалось, что тот выбросил за борт свой сизифов камень сурового служения Долгу и наслаждался покоем. Давос постарался запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти - среди коллекции других таких же прекрасных, но столь немногочисленных образов Станниса, улыбающегося от удовольствия.

– Давос… - тихо сказал шеф, не отводя взгляда от иллюминатора. – Я часто мечтаю плюнуть на все. На этот чертов концерн, на грызню директоров и на международные перелеты. Я так устал от всего этого. Я хочу бросить все. Купить остров где-нибудь на Тихом океане и жить там. Я все оставлю Селисе и дочери, мне нужен только остров. Дом… океан… тропический лес. И скала, с которой можно будет смотреть на морской прилив и волны. И ни единой души вокруг.

Давос присел в кресло рядом с ним.

– Ты бы поехал со мной на этот остров, Давос? Только представь… ты и я. И ни души вокруг. И скала. И волны прилива.

Давос помолчал несколько мгновений и вздохнул:

– Вы прекрасно знаете ответ, mijn hart. 

– Значит, остров…

Снова повисла пауза.

– Mijn hart, "Westeron" рухнет без вас… Вы – та единственная скрепа, которая удерживает всех этих акул вместе под контролем и в каком-то подобии баланса – у вас пока нет достойного преемника. Но если вы решите бросить все, и уйти на покой, я немедленно последую за вами. 

Станнис подобрался и опустил руки на подлокотники. Его лицо стало серьезным, и Давос с болью наблюдал, как он натягивает на себя привычную броню решимости, собранности и суровости. 

– Ты как всегда прав, Давос. – желчно произнес Станнис. – Да, это мой долг, и странно, что именно ты напомнил мне об этом. Я не могу бросить "Westeron". Меня никто не обязывал принимать этот пост, но я не позволил себе отказаться. Концерн мой по праву. Я не могу допустить, чтобы компания, которую Таргариеналос собирал десятилетиями, вновь распалась на мелкие фирмы, грызущиеся между собой. И теперь я, видимо, должен до самой смерти тянуть это ярмо. 

Станнис опустил взгляд на свои руки, крепко сцепленные в замок.

– Mijn hart, я всегда буду рядом с вами.

– Если бы не ты, мой верный Давос, я бы уже давно сошел с ума.

Оставшаяся часть полета прошла в молчании.

Прозвенела мягкая трель. На табло загорелась зеленая надпись "Fasten your seat belt, please", и в салон заглянула улыбчивая стюардесса, чтобы проверить, как выполнили это указание пассажиры бизнес-класса.

 

Примечания:  
*стивидорная компания – специализированная компания, осуществляющая погрузку и выгрузку судов в порту, а также выполняющая снабженческие функции.  
** хэдхантеры – специалисты по подбору персонала очень высокого уровня профессионализма или редкого профиля/специальности.  
*** mijn hart – "мое сердце" (голландский).


End file.
